Abstract People with intellectual disabilities (ID) are living longer than ever before and experiencing health disparities in screening, prevention, and the management of chronic disease when compared to the general population. There is also a dearth of research on primary care issues affecting people with ID. Primary care physicians have expressed interest in creating medical homes for people with disabilities;a first step is the improvement of the evidence base for primary care of people with ID. The proposed conference is a focused one-day meeting to define a research agenda for primary care research pertaining to people with ID. Experts in ID- related research, health services research, practice-based research networks and intervention research will speak and participate in panel discussions and workshops with family physician researchers and ID researchers, as well as self-advocates and family members. The conference schedule is designed to maximize opportunities for researchers to share their projects and results and for self-advocates and community members to contribute to the discussion in setting the research agenda, while participating in a progression of workshops and discussions during the day designed to culminate in the definition of a clear research agenda in this field. It is expected that the research agenda will include not only healthcare topics but areas of methodology specific to ID health research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: There are approximately 8 million people with ID in the U.S. The research agenda defined by this conference will affect future health care research for this population and facilitate the building of medical homes for people with disabilities by adding to the evidence base physicians will use for the care of people with ID.